The Green Eyed Monster
by TheBiggestNerdYou'llEverKnow
Summary: Casey returns to ask Jane for another chance. Maura's not exactly thrilled by it... Co-authored with The-Guardian-Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**So I promise to one day write a story in which Jane and Maura are both unattached, but a buddy and I came up with this one. This is co-written with The-Guardian-Shadow. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Rizzoli and Isles... unfortunately.  
**

* * *

After another crime solved, Boston's favorite duo sat in their booth at the Dirty Robber with a tired smile on both of their faces.

"Good work today, Maur." Jane looked across the wooden table at the blonde. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have solved it in a day and a half."

Maura smiled brightly and lifted her wine glass up to her lips for a taste, swallowing the liquid slowly before shaking her head. "That's really sweet, but it was Susie who actually helped you speed things along, not I. I just noticed the irregularity. She ran the tests."

The doctor set her glass back down on the coaster and brushed a strand of honey-blonde hair out of her face. "Nice tackle today, by the way. I'm just surprised you didn't hurt yourself."

"Such a humble genius you are." The detective chuckled. "Oh, yeah. That was nothin'. I enjoy flying off decks of houses and tackling three-hundred pound men." Jane laughed. "Even if I did get hurt I'm sure you would have taken care of me."

"Well, as far as geniuses go, I'm pretty low on the totem pole." Maura chuckled and shook her head. "While always an impressive display, you scare me sometimes, honestly. The things you take head-on. I'll always take care of you." She blushed slightly. "When you're hurt, of course."

Rizzoli noticed the blush and smiled. "Scaring you or not, I'll always be around to take care of you. Period." She smirked. "No matter what."

"I'm really glad to hear that. You are my only friend. If I lost you I'd truly be a social pariah." Maura teased and reached across the table to take a scarred hand in hers. "Jane, I-"

Maura was cut off by the sound of Jane's name coming from another set of lips, the voice gruff. "Hello, Jane."

"You don't ever have to worry about that. I'll always be here." She smiled and waited for what the blonde had to say next but looked up at the sound of her name.

"Casey..." She shook her head in disbelief. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Casey stood at the edge of their table smiling at the brunette, Maura feeling a twinge of something she wasn't quite sure what to call upon seeing the look on his face. "I've really missed you, Rizzoli. I was a real idiot."

Jane slowly pulled her hands out of Maura's. "Yeah, you were. So what in the world changed your mind?"

"Well, when you're all by yourself just sulking around feeling sorry for yourself, you have a lot of time to think about things. And all I kept thinking about was you." Casey's eyes flashed from Jane to Maura for a moment and then back. "How about you and I go somewhere to talk?"

Jane took a breath and held it, then turned her head toward Maura. Letting it out in a sigh she shook her head. "Not right now, Casey. I just sat down with Maura and we were going to eat here. If you would like to meet up later, then sure." The brunette then looked up at him.

Casey frowned, obviously disappointed, but nodded. "Sure. We can do that. Just give me a call, Jane. I'll meet you anywhere you like. Maura," he said, looking over at the honey-blonde, "it was nice seeing you again."

"Just meet me here in an hour." Jane said then looked at her friend.

Maura's eyes locked with hers for just a moment before she looked away and Casey smiled. "Great. I'll see you then. Later, Maura."

Maura watched him walk away. "Goodbye, Casey."

Jane was still hung up on the soldier. High school crushes never die out. She sighed once they were alone again. "Lets order." She forced a smile then held up her hand to motion the waiter to come over.

After ordering she sat back in the booth. "What were you going to say before we were interrupted?"

Maura had been friends with Jane long enough to know when she was pining after someone, and she was most certainly pining after Casey now. "Nothing important." She forced a smile. "I didn't expect to ever see him again, honestly."

Jane shook her head. "I didn't either, Maur. Casey practically told me he didn't want to see me again." She took a deep breath. "Is it bad that I still want a chance?"

"Well no. It's natural to want to rekindle a romance with a once potential mate when in close proximity again. But... he did leave you pretty upset the first time. What if he leaves again?" Maura asked, still not fully able to comprehend what she was feeling.

"Three strikes he's out I guess." Jane shrugged. "I can't remember the last time I was in a real meaningful relationship." With a sigh, she compromised. "Guess if I get hurt again I'll just move on."

Maura sighed. "You could just skip the whole potential heartbreak thing and try with someone completely different. Someone you could really see yourself having a long-term relationship with."

"Yeah? Like who, Maur? Everyone else around here is too intimidated by me to even want anything. Hell even I scared Casey in school. I'm not exactly girlfriend material."

"I think you can be. I'm not intimidated by you." Maura didn't have a chance to say another word before Korsak and Frost plopped down next to them.

"Good evening, ladies." Barry smiled. "How's it going?"

Brown eyes shot up to hazel ones after what Maura had said, but before Jane had time to react, she had to be interrupted by the boys. "Hey. Finally get paperwork done, I see."

"We did." Korsak nodded. "So what you girls up to tonight?"

"We're not up to anything," Maura said cooly. "Jane will be meeting with Casey later."

"Really?" Frost groaned. "That guy?"

Jane looked at him and nodded. "Yes. That guy. I'll give him one more chance and if he breaks my heart... again, I'm done with him and love completely."

"Done with love completely?" Frost raised a brow. "Wow. Intense."

Maura looked a bit like a kicked puppy at this point and was grateful Jane was too busy with Frost to notice anything that may have been off with her.

Jane shrugged. "It's never helped me out in the least bit, except for my family. It always leads to heartbreak. I don't have very many pieces left."

Korsak sighed. "Jane, you're still young. Who knows the one person that could send you to cloud nine and keep you there for the rest of your life could be in this very room."

Maura's hazel eyes studied Jane closely as she waited for a response to Korsak's statement. But Frost cut in first.

"Yeah, he could totally be over there at that bar. Perhaps Crowe is your one true love and you two just go at eachother because you have a playground sort of love."

Rizzoli narrowed her eyes then kicked Barry underneath the table. "You shut your mouth." She shook her head then looked at Maura with a sweet smile.

Maura laughed at Barry's 'ow' and shook her head. "Behave you two." Her eyes met Jane's and she smiled back.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I know you'd much rather date Maura than Crowe." Frost grinned.

There was a laugh that escaped Jane's throat. She nodded. "Yeah, I'd choose Maura over Crowe any day."

Maura sat up straight in the booth and bobbed her head. "Well I'd most certainly hope so considering."

It was Korsak's turn to chuckle. "No worries, Doc. I think Jane would choose you over just about anybody."

The doctor bit her bottom lip, eyes flashing to Jane.

Jane raised her brow and looked at Korsak. "Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" Her face blushing just a bit.

"The fact that most men drive you nuts. That most people in general drive you nuts." Korsak smiled.

"Yeah... that is true. I hate people." She shrugged and laughed it off, looking at Maura.

"Actually, there are several people you like," Maura started. "I mean, there's myself, your family, these guys..."

"Casey." Frost cut in with a kissy face.

"Maura..." Jane chuckled and shook her head. The blonde was always so literal. "And yeah, yeah, yeah. Casey too. I just want to see how things play out."

"Speaking of the devil." Frost craned his neck as he looked around Korsak's head. "He's heading this way right now."

Casey stopped next to the table again and smiled as he glanced around the table. "Detectives, it's nice to see you again."

Jane sighed softly and made Korsak move so she could get out of the booth. She left her money on the table to pay for her food. "Hi, Casey." She turned to look at her team. "I'll see you three tomorrow." She then left the Robber with him and went to stand by her car, leaning back against it. "So, what would you like to talk about? I'm sure it has nothing to do with the Red Sox."

Watching Jane walk away with Casey, Maura knew exactly what she'd been feeling all night: Yep, it was definitely jealousy.

Casey stood with his hands in his jean pockets. "Right. Not the Red Sox. This time. Jane, when I left the last time, I couldn't walk. I was feeling sorry for myself. And clearly..." He gestured up and down his body. "I can now. I thought my career was over, that I was useless, that I wasn't good enough for you. But now, now I really want to prove otherwise. I'd like for you to give me another chance if it isn't too late."

Jane looked up at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Casey, I told you that I didn't care if you couldn't walk. I wanted to be with you regardless." She took a breath and continued. "I want to give you another chance, but are you positive you want me? I can't handle heartbreak down the road. I don't have much left to break."

Casey sighed. "I know, Jane. But back then I didn't really believe you'd be happy with me. I promise you I won't break your heart. I want you." He smiled. "I'm 120 percent sure about that."

The detective nodded her head and uncrossed her arms. "Okay... I believe you." She pushed off the side of the car and was dangerously close to him. "So, what are you going to do with the new trust you gained?"

Casey's eyes flashed to Jane's lips as he grabbed her hips to pull her flush against him. "What I've wanted to do for a long time." He crashed his lips against hers as his hands slid upwards to her back to hold her tight to him.

Jane grinned and moved her hand to his cheek before kissing him back with full on passion. After a moment she pulled back only enough to speak. "How about you stay with me tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Rizzoli and Isles... unfortunately. **

* * *

Maura had seen it. The kiss.

Frost was escorting her out of the bar to her car when she saw Jane pressed up against Casey, lips locked. It, for lack of better sophisticated terms, really sucked. The medical examiner felt like someone had punched her in the gastrointestinal tract - or gut as others would call it. She felt all the air sucked right out of her lungs.

So when Jane walked into the morgue the next day with a little extra swagger and a huge grin, Maura didn't even bother to look up from her work. She could barely stand the sight.

The detective was actually happy. A great night she couldn't get out of her mind kept replaying itself. "Hey, Maur, you wanna get lunch today? My treat."

"I can't, Jane. I'm actually quite busy today." Maura's tone was void of any emotion, the blonde still not bothering to look up at the detective.

Jane furrowed her brows. "Oh... we don't have a case yet. Looks like it's just paperwork you're working on. I'm sure it'll still be here when you get back. In fact, I promise it will be."

Maura sighed, her eyes finally traveling to the brunette's face. "I have some stuff to catch up on not to mention a research paper I'm writing to submit in less than a week. Plus, I'm really not that hungry. I'm sure Frost would jump at the chance for a free lunch."

The taller woman looked disappointed. "Okay." She paused. "Raincheck then?" She asked, hopeful.

Maura's head was already lowered again, her eyes on the forms in front of her and pen in hand moving gracefully across a sheet of paper. "Sure."

"Maur, what's wrong?" Jane asked, hoping to get a truthful answer. She leaned against the edge of the doctor's desk waiting for the answer

"I just... I have a lot of work and a lot on my mind right now. The sooner you stop asking me questions and leave, the sooner I can get back to it." Maura almost cringed at the coldness of her own voice, but she was having a moment of what Jane would call word vomit. "Why don't you call Casey and see if he's available? I'm sure you two would have a lovely time."

"I can hear the sarcasm in your voice, doctor." Jane was a bit stunned by how Maura was acting but she dropped it and walked to the door. "Have a great day." She commented with her own twinge of sarcasm then left the morgue.

Maura's mouth hung open to speak but nothing came out. Instead, she sat staring at the empty doorway, blinking a few times before looking back down at her desk. The doctor had shocked herself with her own harsh words.

* * *

Jane went back up to the bullpen and sat down at her desk, sighing heavily. The detective wasn't used to Maura acting like this. It pissed her off. Looking up at Korsak she held her hands up. "What the hell crawled up Maura's ass and died?"

Korsak's brows shot up, his mouth hanging slightly open. "I-I have no idea. She seemed slightly... agitated this morning but was still pleasant." He smiled and shook his finger at her. "I even got her to laugh. Why? What'd she say to you?"

She shook her head. "She just has an attitude a mile high. I didn't even know the woman could be sarcastic."

Korsak chuckled. "You've rubbed off on her. Those jokes of hers are getting better. Maybe she just didn't get much sleep."

"Yeah, well neither did I, but I'm not a grouch." Jane sighed and looked down realizing she said too much.

Frost had just walked in, and unlike Korsak, he didn't always know when to keep his mouth shut. "Yeah, but your attitude the day after you get laid is always better." He said coming up from behind the brunette. "I don't think Maura got lucky last night." He took a seat at his desk and grinned.

Jane turned and narrowed her eyes at her partner. "Yeah, well I don't always have a man hoe running around me either. All of hers must have been busy last night."

Frost cracked up and Korsak gave a surprised gasp. "Jane, that was uncalled for."

Barry shook his head, his eyes filling with tears of laughter. "No, no. That was good. Come on, tell us how you really feel, Jane."

The female detective shook her head. "No... I'm pretty peeved right now and saying anything more may be bad for someone's health."

"Jesus. What did Maura do to you?" Frost looked from Jane to Korsak and leaned in his direction slightly, saying his next words softly. "I hate when they have cat fights. It makes it so unpleasant for the rest of us."

"Cat fights?! Really Frost?" She groaned. "I'm going to get coffee." She stood up quickly then left the bullpen to go downstairs to the cafe.

As soon as she spotted Jane, Angela began to wave. "Janie, what can I get ya?" Angela's smile faded when she saw the look on her daughter's face. "Somebody a little grumpy today?"

"Nothing a bucket of coffee wont help." Jane shrugged and stood at the register.

"I think it'll take a little more than coffee. The good news is, I think I have just the solution." Angela glanced over Jane's shoulder and waved someone towards them.

Casey, with a boutique of roses, walked over with a smile. "Hey, Jane. I thought we could go to lunch together."

Jane looked over her own shoulder and smirked, seeing Casey. "Hi, uh yeah. We can go to lunch." When he offered the flowers she took them with a grin. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Well there's this cute, new little deli just a few blocks down." He grinned. "How about we go there?"

Angela propped an elbow on the counter and watched them with her chin in her hand until she spotted Maura walk in, smiling and waving her over. "Come on up here, Maura."

Seeing Jane with Casey, the medical examiner couldn't bring herself to return Angela's smile as she took a few steps toward them.

"That sounds great." Jane smirked then heard Maura's name. Looking over at the blonde, the detective sighed and took Casey's hand. "C'mon." The couple then left the station to go to lunch.

Angela looked at the woman she saw as her daughter and could instantly tell something was wrong. "Okay, you can't order until you tell me why you look like someone kicked Bass."

Maura set her purse up on the counter with a sigh. "I don't think you really want to know, Angela."

Angela looked at Maura seriously. "You say that and its like saying 'Don't press the red button.' Maura, I want to know. Maybe I can help."

"What red button? What does it do?" Maura asked, head tilted with a slightly puzzled look on her face. "And I appreciate you wanting to help, but this is something I should likely deal with myself." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Someone I have feelings for is seeing someone else."

Angela put her had over her mouth, trying to hide her giggle when Maura questioned the red button. "Nevermind, sweetheart." She went serious and put the pieces together. "Hm... Jane came in here with a bad attitude. You come in here all mopey, and I saw the exchange of glances with no words between the two of you. Not to mention how domestic you and Jane usually act..." She smiled softly. "You're in love with my daughter, aren't you, Dr. Isles?"

"I... I... I don't know if I'd say 'in love with'..." Usually quite the graceful speaker, Maura couldn't help but stammer as she felt the hyperventilation coming on if she didn't tell the truth. "I... yes!" She sighed. "I love Jane."

Mama Rizzoli grinned and walked around the counter, pulling the doctor into her arms. "It's about time you admit it. I've seen it happening for a very long time." She pulled back. "Now, I've always wanted a doctor in the family so I think you need to act fast and tell Jane how you feel, because whether she knows it or not, my daughter loves you, too."

Maura felt so relieved to have a supportive Angela behind her. She loved all of the Rizzles. Angela, Frankie and Tommy were like family to her. "It took me a while to figure out what exactly I was feeling. Jane's my best friend. I'd never had one before. How can you be so sure she loves me too?"

"Because of the smile she has plastered on her face half the time you're around each other. I've never seen her smile like that for anyone before. Not even for Casey. To be honest, I'm not a fan of him. He's broken her heart one too many times." She smiled. "But you, you have never left her side. And she'll never leave yours."

Maura smiled. "We have our arguments, but Jane's always been there for me. And I don't ever want to lose her. I just... what if I tell her and she picks Casey? She certainly seems happy with him and I don't want to cause a rift between us."

"She's just as afraid of loosing you." Angela placed her hand on Maura's arm. "You'll never know unless you try. I have high hopes for you two."

Maura nodded. "You're right. I'll tell her. Now I should get back to work." She grabbed her purse to leave but turned back around half way to the door and hugged the older woman. "Thank you."

Angela grinned and hugged Maura back. "You're welcome, sweetie. Good luck."

* * *

Jane came back to the BPD about an hour later without Casey. She had a smile on her face but none like that of which Angela described. Sitting down at her desk, Korsak and Frost decided to go out to lunch and leave her to take the calls if any came.

Maura made her way up to the bullpen and, spotting Jane, walked over to the detective's desk and sat on the corner of it. "I apologize for my earlier behavior. It was uncalled for."

Jane looked up at the doctor and leaned back in her chair. "Yeah it was, but thanks for apologizing. I don't know what I did to piss you off but I'm sorry too. Just.. less sorry since I don't know the cause." She smirked.

Maura shook her head but smiled. "You didn't do anything at all. I was reacting to a situation in a poor manner. If you and Casey don't have plans tonight, would you mind coming over? I have something I need to tell you."

"Sure. I'll bring the pizza and beer." She smiled. "If I have to come over for you to tell me then it may be really important."

"It's important to me, and I really don't think work is the best place to discuss it." Maura slipped off the desk and gave Jane a small smile. "So, I'll see you around, say 7?"

Jane nodded her head. "Okay. I'll be there." The detective watched her friend leave then felt her cell vibrate. Casey was texting to ask her to come to a banquet for his cause. Staring at the words she sighed and typed him back. "Sorry, Maura needs me tonight."

"Any way you can get a raincheck from Maura? Is it an emergency? Cause I'd really like you to be by my side." Casey text back.

"Maybe if we finish up early, I can still join you. What time is the banquet?"

"That could work. It starts at 7."

"Damn it... I'm meeting her at 7. She says its important, Case. If I get done early, I'll rush right over."

"Okay... but if you can meet with her earlier, or after, I promise I'll make it worth it."

"I'll let u no." She replied then cleared out of the messages and called Maura. The moment the doctor picked up Jane sighed. "Hey, sweetie. Is there anyway we can meet earlier tonight? Or later than 7? Casey needs me to go to a banquet with him."

"Oh." Maura took a deep, calming breath. "Of course. We can meet earlier than 7. Before you go with him. Just let me know a time."

"Probably around 5. It's a slow day so I'm going to cut outta here early anyway. See you then?"

* * *

Jane showed up at Maura's door in a low cut black dress. The one Angela had picked out for her date with Grant. Opening the door, the detective walked in. "Maur, I'm here."

"Just a moment!" Maura soon walked out of her room, down the hall and stopped a few feet from Jane, her eyes roaming over her friend's body for just a moment. God how she loved that dress.

"You look beautiful." She smiled softly and headed for the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. "Would you like any?" She asked, holding up the bottle.

Jane smiled, noticing Maura's appreciation for the dress. "Thanks. And yeah, I'd love some. Anything to get my mind off of this dress." She chuckled and followed her friend into the kitchen.

Maura laughed and poured Jane a glass, setting it next to her friend and angling her body in the brunette's direction. "I know you're not a fan of dresses, but you look just as good in it this time as you did the first." She took a sip of her wine, nervous on the inside and trying to delay telling the detective how she really felt. The ME was usually so confident, but this wasn't just any guy.

It was Jane.

"To be honest I would burn them all if I could..." Seeing Maura's reaction to that she began to cover. "But of course no the ones you like. You're the only one allowed to wear dresses, 'cause you look amazing in them and..yeah." Jane laughed and took a gulp of her wine. "So... what was so important?"

Maura's look of 'Oh no you didn't' was quickly replaced with a chuckle and slight blush. "Well thank you." She took another drink of her wine and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I wanted to talk to you about my earlier behavior. Why I was really acting the way I did." She chugged the rest of her wine, needing the bit of liquid courage, and took a deep breath. "Jane, I love you."

Jane nodded and smiled. "Well, yeah. You've told me that before. When Tommy was around. However I didn't return it so... love you too, Maur." She offered with a smile, however, not understanding the depth of Maura's words.

"That's sweet, Jane, but that's not what I meant. I..." Maura bit her bottom lip and then continued, looking into Jane's eyes. "I'm in love with you."

The detective's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Y-y-you're what? Maura..." Jane set her glass down and tried to speak but couldn't.

"I know. I know it's a lot to absorb. I know that Casey just came back, but I had to tell you." Maura tried to keep the rising panic from consuming her. "I had to tell you because the idea of losing you to him, without you ever knowing how I really feel, was too much."

Jane took a deep breath. "Maur, I don't know how to respond to that. I really don't and I don't want you to take it the wrong way but..." She let out the breath she had been holding. "I think-I think I should go."

Maura's heart sank, but she nodded. "Okay." She crossed her arms, closing herself off and trying to fight the sting of rejection as she watched Jane back away and head out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! They're like stocking stuffers but better :) So keep 'em coming and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Rizzoli and Isles... unfortunately.**

* * *

Jane went straight to Casey's and waited around with him until it was seven o'clock. Walking into that banquet, the detective couldn't get the words out of her mind.

"I'm in love with you."

And Jane had just walked out on her. Her best friend. Maura was probably at home crying right now and Jane knew she was the cause of it.

How she hated to see that beautiful woman cry. How she hated to know Maura was hurting and that the one person she always turned to ran out on her. The socially awkward, gorgeous woman: she was all Jane could think of as she sat at the dinner table. She completely zoned out and stared at her wine glass.

Casey had smiled and stood to greet some of the others he knew, happy to have Jane on his arm that night. When they finally got a moment alone, he looked down at her with the raise of a brow. "Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet tonight."

Snapping out of her trance, she looked up at Casey and smiled, half-heartedly. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just something is weighing a lot on my mind." She finished up her drink and sighed, standing up. "Would you hate me if I split early?"

Casey sighed in response. "I'd be disappointed, but I wouldn't hate you." He set his hands on Jane's waist and pulled her in for a hug. "Is it whatever Maura told you? Is that what's weighing on you?"

Jane wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him back. "Yeah, it is. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Pulling back slightly, she kissed his lips.

* * *

Luckily, the banquet was being held only a few miles from Maura's place.

A quarter of the way there, since she rode with Casey, Jane pulled off her heels and started walking barefoot. After an hour and a half and mostly through a light rain, the detective rang the doorbell to the medical examiner's house, water droplets running down her arm and chest and soaking into her black dress as she stood there.

Maura opened the door with puffy, red eyes since she had, in fact, been crying; worried she'd ruined the best relationship she'd ever had. Even if it was a platonic one.

"Jane?" She asked upon seeing her soaked friend, her voice cracking slightly. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Casey?" She didn't even wait for a response as she tugged the detective inside out of the rain. "You're soaked! What were you thinking?"

"I was only thinking about you." Jane said softly, in a rougher than usual voice. "And getting to you." Taking a step closer to the blonde, she smirked slowly, only letting one dimple show. "For three and a half hours, all I could think about was you and the words that came out of your mouth."

Maura had been holding her breath the whole time, her heart pounding at that smirk and the proximity of the detective. She let it out in a quick exhale after Jane had finished talking, her eyes meeting the brunette's. "And did these thoughts come to any sort of conclusion?"

"Yeah, I concluded that I can bare to loose Casey, but I can't bare to loose you. You're my best friend and I'm sorry I ran out on you... I just couldn't process. I was scared, scared to admit it, but I'm even more scared to say I don't love you back, because I do." Placing her hand on the doctor's cheek, Jane took a step closer. "I love you, Maura."

Maura leaned into Jane's touch, a smile making its way onto the honey-blonde's face. "In a non-platonic way?"

The brunette was nervous but she nodded. "Yeah... All I needed was a slap upside the head to make me realize it." Taking a deep breath, Jane moved her free hand to Maura's hip and pulled her closer, body against body

Maura gasped as her body was pressed flush against Jane's, her eyes meeting the detective's dark ones right before she tilted her head and brushed her lips against her's. She didn't want to push her friend too far out of her comfort zone too quickly.

Perfect fit.

Jane smiled against Maura's lips. Closing her eyes, she went in for it. It started slow, but the more she got, the more she wanted. Pulling back a few moments later, the taller woman looked down at her friend. "I've... never felt what I felt with you with anyone else."

"Neither have I. You mean more to me, Jane, than anyone else ever has. I know that you're not going to use me or ever hurt me if you can help it. I know you genuinely care about me. And I love every single thing about you." Maura smiled softly. "Even all the sarcasm."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Maura. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. And that was just about our friendship, there's no telling how I'll feel if we're officially together." She smirked as she put her forehead to Maura's. "So, how about I change into something a little less wet and we have ourselves a well earned pizza night?"

"I do have some of your beer in my fridge." Maura smiled and took Jane's hands in her own. "And you do have some sweats and tshirts in my drawers." She kissed Jane again softly. "So go get dried off and I'll order the pizza."

"This is why I love you." Jane chuckled then went off to change her clothes. Going into the bedroom, the brunette looked at Maura's bed in a different light. As she stripped, part of her couldn't help but think the next time she took her clothes off in here, Maura could be doing it for her.

* * *

Once the detective had put on her famous white tank top and her grey sweat pants, she came back out and smiled. The sight of Maura now just took her breath away.

The doctor was standing at the kitchen island when Jane came out. "You look much more comfortable." She smiled and walked towards the brunette, handing her a beer. "The pizza should be here in about half an hour. I think we can still catch some of the game if you'd like." She walked around the couch and took a seat.

Jane smirked and thanked Maura before walking around and plopping right beside her. "Wow. Pizza, beer and the game. Tonight is special." She looked over at the blonde, winking.

Maura chuckled and leaned forward to grab the remote off of the table, handing it to the detective with a twinkle in her eye. "Very special." She brought her legs up on the couch, tucking them to the side of her facing away from Jane. "You _are_ the only one I'll tolerate watching sports for."

"I appreciate it." She turned on the tv but put it on a low volume so she and Maura could talk. "So... when did you realize it?" She asked vaguely.

Maura raised a brow as she looked over at Jane, resting her hand on the back of the couch behind the brunette. "Realize what, Jane? You're going to have to be more specific." She smirked slightly.

"When, uh... when did you fall in love with me?"

"Well, I think as we became closer friends and spent more and more time together that I slowly began to fall for you. I knew it for sure, though, when you shot yourself. That was the scariest day of my life. If I'd lost you..." Just the thought of it made Maura's eyes water. "I honestly don't know how I would've continued functioning from day to day."

"You've loved me for all this time? I never knew it." Jane breathed a smile. "I remember waking up for the first time after I shot myself. It was dark in the room but I could feel something on my hand... stopping it from moving. The moment I got the strength to move my head, I saw you; sleeping with your cheek on my hand and your hand on my arm. It was the cutest, sweetest thing I'd ever seen." She paused and then got serious.

"You were the only one there. Ma had told me that you never went home unless forced. And even then you were only gone an hour tops. That's when I fell in love with you... I was just to afraid to say anything because I didn't want to get rejected. So I... I bottled everything up and stashed it away."

"I tried to drop hints, but apparently I'm too subtle." Maura scooted a little closer to her best friend. "I was so afraid of losing you as a friend if I flat out told you that I decided to keep it to myself. And I thought I could fill the void with men like Ian and Dennis. We saw how well that worked out." She chuckled to herself for a moment before taking one of Jane's hands and pulling it into her lap.

"Jane, I couldn't leave your side. If I'd left and you had..." She wiped at her eyes with the palm of one hand. "I would've never forgiven myself." She looked into dark brown eyes and leaned a little closer, whispering against her lips. "But the past doesn't matter anymore. We're here, together, now."

She closed the distance and kissed her detective.

Jane kissed Maura slowly, thoroughly. Her hands moved to petite hips and guided the woman to straddle her lap. Pulling back from her lips just slightly, the detective spoke. "Somehow, you've become much more interesting than the game." She smirked looking up into hazel orbs. "Nothing matters right now, but you."

"You better say I'm more interesting than the game." Maura smirked and gripped onto Jane's shirt at the abs. "You're on my mind the majority of the time." She pulled Jane close again and kissed her deeply, getting very familiar with the detective's mouth.

Looking at her with dark eyes, Jane smirked before closing them and kissing her once more. Scarred hands moving up the back of Maura's shirt then nails dragging down her flesh. Opening her mouth more, her warm tongue evaded the blonde's mouth and danced with her's.

Maura loved Jane's hands. She always had. To her, they represented the detective's strength. And now, with them against flesh they'd never ventured to before, the doctor found a new appreciation for them and could only imagine how good they'd feel elsewhere. She let her own travel under Jane's shirt, to run over rock hard abs.

Jane could feel how much they both wanted more. Pulling back she shook her head. "Maura..." She rasped out. "I want this. I want more but not here..." Wrapping her arms around the doctor, Jane picked her up where Maura was still straddling her waist. "Let's go to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

**It got a little spicy, so we've changed the rating. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Rizzoli and Isles... unfortunately.  
**

* * *

"Let's go to bed."

Maura had nodded and wrapped an arm around the back of Jane's neck as the other woman picked her up.

Her other hand brushed the side of a breast as she dipped her head down to kiss along the detective's jaw, then to her neck where she kissed and sucked on her pulse point as the brunette carried her to the bedroom.

Slowly setting Maura down on the foot of the bed, Jane looked up at the blonde that was now taller than she. "I've dreamt about this for a long time." Pushing up her shirt, Jane kissed right above Maura's navel.

"Me too." Maura sighed contently and looked down at Jane with pure admiration. She ran her fingers through dark, unruly curls, trembling slightly as the other woman's lips made contact, cool air hitting heated flesh.

Curling her fingers in the waist band of Maura's pants, Jane slowly began to slide them down over her ass when the doorbell rang. "Damn..." With a chuckle, the detective backed up. "I'll get the pizza." She then left the room to go to the door.

Maura watched Jane leave with dilated pupils and sighed, laying back on the back and taking deep calming breaths like she'd learned in yoga. Damn pizza. She was so aroused at the moment that her earlier hunger had dissipated.

Jane put the pizza on the counter after locking the door. Walking back to the bedroom, she leaned against the door frame with a smirk. "Do you realize how beautiful you are in just yoga pants and a baggy shirt?"

Maura smiled and propped herself up on her forearms to look at Jane. "You're the first to say so. You know, I love you in dresses, but I like you best in tees and shorts." She smirked. "Shows off that excellent musculature."

Jane used her swagger to push of the door frame and walk up to the foot of the bed. "You like my musculature, huh? What exactly is it that you like most?"

"Well, I like your legs." Maura tugged Jane's sweats down, exposing her boy shorts and running her hands up smooth thighs. "And I really like your arms." She moved her hands to Jane's biceps next. "But I absolutely love your abs." She looked up at Jane as she pushed her tank up and brushed her lips against the detective's muscled stomach.

The detective moaned softly. Taking her tank off the rest of the way, she tossed it aside. "Every part of me is yours now. I don't want any other hands except your's touching me. You're the only one I want to kiss, touch, smell, taste and see naked."

Maura moved her legs up onto the bed, getting on her knees so she was about eye level with Jane. She set her hand over the brunette's chest and looked into dark eyes. "Your heart is the thing I want most. I promise I won't ever break it. I love you, Jane. I belong to you."

"You have it. It's all yours and I'm going to talk to Casey tomorrow and tell him that I belong to someone else. Someone that I'm madly in love with." Leaning into her, Jane kissed her lips softly then broke contact to pull the blonde's shirt off and toss it to join her tank.

"Good." Maura scrunched up her noise. "I wasn't a big fan of Casey." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss and nibble on Jane's collarbone, her hands slipping around to unclasp the detective's bra.

"I could tell." Jane threw her head back slightly when she felt Maura's lips and teeth on her flesh. "Mm babe." She moaned softly then smiled at the first time she called the blonde 'babe.' Looking back down into hazel eyes, she smirked.

Maura leaned back slightly and smiled at the term of endearment, kissing Jane softly. "Come on." She pulled Jane down onto the bed with her, on top of her, and then flipped them so she was straddling the brunette instead, leaning down to kiss her again.

Wrapping her arms around the petite woman above, Jane pulled her down, flush against her own body. Returning her kiss, slow and passionately, she unhooked Maura's bra threw it to the side. The feeling of breast upon breast caused a moan to vibrate through her chest.

Maura swallowed that moan, the feeling of flesh upon flesh for the first time exquisite. She left behind a trail of kisses on a long, slender neck as she moved down Jane's body, taking her time to explore the brunette's bare chest with mouth, tongue and teeth before traveling even lower. She looked up into brown eyes as she tugged the detective's boy shorts off slowly.

The simple look Maura gave made Jane's heart pound out of her chest.

The moment the underwear were off, she spread her legs wide and offered herself to the gorgeous, hovering goddess. To open herself up the way she was with the doctor was very rare for the detective. Jane never emotionally opened up for anyone.

However, Maura was special.

Maura knew how in control Jane liked to be. She had always imagined that if they ever got to this point that the detective would have to be in charge. So, having the opportunity to make love to her first, for the brunette to open up like this, was something she would always cherish.

"I love you, Jane."

She ran her hands up smooth thighs and lowered herself down for the first taste of her protector, running her tongue through wet folds slowly before wrapping her lips around that sensitive bundle of nerves.

With that first lick and suck, Jane moaned the blonde's name and arched her back. "Oh.. Maur... fuck... I love you so fucking much." Reaching up, she gripped the bars of the headboard and whimpered the more Maura went for it.

Maura sucked, bit down, used the flick of her tongue, did anything she could to bring pleasure to Jane as she soaked up every sound made. Then she slipped two digits into molten heat and moaned herself at the feel of her lover's velvety walls, going deeper with every thrust and curling her fingers inside.

It only took minutes for pure pleasure to take over Jane's body. The moment she did she skyrocketed, screaming Maura's name and finally falling limp onto the bed. Panting and sweating, she pulled her lover up her own body and kissed her breathlessly.

As soon as they broke apart from their kiss, Maura buried her face in the crook of the detective's neck, planting small kisses there and loving the salty taste of her lover's sweaty skin combined with the scent that was just Jane.

Wrapping long arms around a petite body, Jane let out a breath and shook her head. "Wow... that was, unexplainable, Maura." She didn't have the perfect word to describe it, but she loved every millisecond of it.

Maura tilted her head back to look down at Jane and smiled warmly. "Glad I didn't disappoint." She kissed her detective's lips lightly. "I've wanted this for so long. It was definitely worth the wait."

"And it's not over yet. When I get my strength back, my dream is coming true next."

Maura grinned and rubbed noses with the detective. "I can't wait."

It took a few minutes, but when Jane made a move, she made a big one. Rolling on top of Maura, she pulled her up and pulled off everything that blocked her path to getting to be one with Maura once again.

Rolling panties down smooth legs, Jane threw them to the side. Spreading her legs, the detective laid down between them and rested her body flush against the doctor's, kissing her passionately.

Maura moved her hands around to Jane's muscled back, knowing she'd never get tired of the feeling of the detective's body pressed against hers. She bit down on Jane's lip and tugged on it playfully, wrapping a leg around the brunette's hip to pull her even closer.

As they kissed, the brunette started rocking her hips against Maura's. Their cores rubbing against each other. "Mm fuck, Maur." She moaned, living out her fantasy.

Maura groaned and pushed her head further back into the pillow, the friction sweet as she rolled her hips.

Slowly, the cop moved her left hand down to Maura's core and parted her lips, making her wet before plunging two fingers inside and thrusting in.

Maura cried out Jane's name, digging her nails into the detective's back and rocking her hips against her long fingers, loving every minute of being filled by her. She knew it wouldn't take long to come undone, having already been aroused to the point of bare tolerance just by having had Jane moaning her name and writhing below her shortly before.

Right before Maura came, Jane went down and made sure to send her over the edge with her warm mouth. The taste of her lover was like no other. Drinking her up and licking the woman clean, Jane moved back up her body, leaving a trail of kisses along the way.

Maura had tangled her hand in dark waves and screamed out Jane's name, along with a few select explicatives, as she came. She stilled, flushed with labored breathing, as Jane made her way back up her body, pulling the detective close for a kiss.

Moving her hands under the blonde's body, Jane relaxed on top of her. Her face buried in Maura's neck. "That was way better than I've ever imagined." And a helluva lot better than using her own hand.

"Mm, yes it was. You have a lot of natural skill." Maura chuckled and kissed the top of Jane's head, stroking her hair gently.

"Oh yeah? What did you like most?"

"Well I liked it all, but I love your long..." Maura brought Jane's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles, playing with her fingers after. "...talented fingers." She smirked.

The detective smirked and kissed Maura's new found hot spot. "Mm, we fit perfectly, ya know? Like we were made for each other. I know it sounds corny but, its not unrealistic."

"I don't think it's corny. I think it's very sweet." Maura kissed Jane softly on the lips. "And I never really believed in such a concept until you."

"Me either. I'm really glad you talked me out of being with Casey."

"Probably not as glad as I am." Maura smiled, wondering what would've happened if she hadn't said a word. "So what did you tell Casey?"

"I... told him that I needed to leave the party early and come back to you pretty much. That it was about what you said before. He was disappointed but let me come."

"No one can stop Jane Rizzoli from doing what she wants to do." Maura grinned. "Well, except maybe Cavanaugh. I imagine Casey will be a little more than disappointed tomorrow."

"Yeah, Cavanaugh has a hold on some reins." Jane laughed softly. "And yeah, I'm going to feel bad for him but I now have who I'm meant to be with. I'm not giving her up for anyone."

Maura smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I've never felt this way about anyone else before. I don't think I could bare it if I lost you."

"I feel the same way." She kissed the blonde's soft cheek and snuggled against her once more. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Maura smiled and closed her eyes, the two soon drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

Tomorrow would bring it's own challenges. But tonight. Tonight would always belong to Rizzoli and Isles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own R&I. **

* * *

Jane sat at one of the booths in the Dirty Robber and waited for Casey to join her. Her leg was bouncing nervously, not sure in how she would tell the man she thought she loved that she loves another.

Casey came in and flashed a smile in Jane's direction, walking over to her confidently and scooting in across from her. "Good morning. So is Maura okay? How'd everything go last night?" He rested an arm over the back of the booth. "I missed you after you left."

"Maura's great. Last night was great. Amazing in fact." She cleared her throat. "And you think you missed me last night, but you're gonna miss me even longer than that." Looking down she gathered her words then spoke again, looking Casey in the eye. "I can't be with you. This isn't payback for all them times you've walked out on me. I promise you that. But, I realized I'm in love with someone else and I want to be with them."

As soon as the words, "you're gonna miss me even longer than that," slipped from her mouth, Casey's brows furrowed as a scowl covered his face. And the rest of what she had to say definitely wasn't any better. "What the hell do you mean you've realized you're in love with someone else? You went from being all about us to loving someone else that fully in less than 24 hours? Who the hell is this guy?"

"I've been in love with them for a couple of years now, but because I thought we couldn't be together I decided to bottle it up and hide it." She sighed. "Last night, I found out we can be together. That all the fear I had, they've been just as scared until the thought of loosing me snapped something inside her."

Casey listened intently, mentally trying to figure out which guy Jane could have been in love with for so long. And then she slipped up. "Her? You're in love with a her!? Is it Maura!?"

Jane nodded. "I am. I'm so sorry, Casey. I wasn't in this to hurt you but I can't help what I feel. I love Maura."

Casey rubbed his forehead, clearly frustrated, upset. "I just can't believe you're choosing a woman over me. How could she ever please you like I do? And Maura? The walking encyclopedia?" He growled. "Of all the women for you to fall in love with, you fall in love with the weird one?"

"Yes, I fell in love with the geek. She's smart, beautiful, kind, amazing and damn good in bed. Better than I've EVER had." She smirked. "She keeps me on my toes. Nothing is ever boring while Maura's around. Yeah, I get impatient with her sometimes, but she's the one constant, outside of my family, that I have. I realized it when I found her sitting in the same spot the other night that all the men in my life have sat. You wanna know what the difference was? I knew she wasn't going to leave me. She never has and I'll never leave her. No matter what."

Casey's ego was hurt and he was pissed. "Fine! Be a dyke. I came back for you, Jane, because I thought I'd made a mistake. Apparently I was right in leaving in the first place." He stood. "I hope you two are happy together. When you realize you want a little something more between your legs I won't be around."

"There's toys for that, Casey."

Casey's eyes went wide, but he didn't say another word. Just clenched his jaw and stomped off in anger.

Jane just watched her previous lover walk away. Once she knew he was gone, the detective stood up and left to go into the station, going straight to the cafe to grab two cups of coffee for her and Maura then went down to the morgue. "Hey you."

"Hi." Maura took a deep breath and the coffee as Jane handed it to her. "So how'd it go?" She asked before taking a sip.

"He... didn't take it well when he thought it was another man. But finding out it was you pissed him off even more." She shrugged.

"Oh." Maura nodded and gave a one shoulder shrug. "Well men value their masculinity. Finding out that someone more feminine than themselves has won over a potential mate can be shameful for them. It's like an animal out in the wild that's lost the battle for a female walking away with its head down low or its tail between its legs."

"Yeah I suppose." She sat down on the corner of Maura's desk. "He pretty much told me that if I ever wanted a dick in me again, not to come crawling back to him. I said that's what strap-ons were for." Jane laughed. "Casey didn't seem to care for that remark too much."

Maura laughed and sat back in her seat, tilting her head up proudly with a grin. "Yes, I imagine he didn't. I've never enjoyed listening to you talk about telling someone off more, though."

Jane smirked then leaned down to kiss her lover's lips. "Yeah, it was kinda fun. He called you weird and that was it for me being nice."

"He called me weird?" Maura pouted slightly. "Well, he most certainly isn't the first to say so."

Jane smiled and took both their coffees and set them on the desk. She pulled Maura up then sat down in the doctor's chair, pulling the blonde into her lap. "Since you and I became friends no one, and I mean no one, calls you weird and gets away with it, except me." She grinned. "You're one of the rare breeds. You, Maura, are weird in a good way. You're smart, funny, gorgeous, sexy, sweet, generous. Yeah, you ramble about random shit, but it's one thing out of hundreds that makes you absolutely adorable." Jane squeezed her lightly. "And I love you. All of you."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and listened closely, smiling at the end of her detective's little spiel. "That was really sweet, Jane. And also slightly insulting." She chuckled. "But I love you for saying all of that. If being weird in a good way means having you see me the way you do, then I'm all for it." She said as she leaned in and kissed Jane softly.

"I love you and all your weirdness." Jane chuckled against her lips, kissing her back and making it more passionate as the seconds passed.

Maura's tongue had just slipped into Jane's mouth when there was a loud gasp, the medical examiner pulling away and turning her head to spot a grinning Frost. "I knew you two were more than friends."

Jane looked over at her partner and smirked. "Actually, this here is quite recent. Since last night actually." She chuckled.

"Oh. Since last night, huh?" He asked slyly, waggling his brows. "And whatever happened to good 'ol Casey Jones?"

"I just realized I was in love with the most beautiful genius I know."

Frost smiled as Maura beamed, the two women giving each other gooey eyes that made him almost want to vomit. "Well, I'm glad you two are together now… finally." He grinned. "The green eyed monster has been fed."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked, curious about this 'green eyed monster.'

"I mean you and all your moping over Jane. All the jealousy that was rolling off you in waves because of Casey. You were 'bout as bad as Jane was with Ian and the others."

"I couldn't stand ANY of you potential suitors." Jane laughed and kissed Maura's cheek. "I knew you had to be mine somehow."

"You most certainly didn't hide it well." Maura chuckled and leaned into Jane. "Then again, I really didn't choose the best males to date." She noted with the tilt of her head, thinking about her latest boyfriend potentials.

"No. No, you didn't. But I promise you that I will never be like any of the others. I will always be by your side to love and cherish you."

"I know you will." Maura smiled.

Frost cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm just gonna leave now. Come back for that report later..." He said as he slowly backed out of the office.

Jane laughed. "Aww too much gushiness for ya, Frostie!?"

"I'm gonna get a toothache just from listening to ya." Way too much sweetness for him, he thought as he walked away.

Once her partner was gone, Jane looked into her lover's eyes. "Well, cat's outta the bag now. So, that should be a warning to all men who want you. Maura Isles belongs to Jane Rizzoli." She smirked

"And Jane Rizzoli belongs to Maura Isles. Any men who think otherwise are going to have a green eyed monster after them." She winked with a dimpled smile.

Jane grinned and kissed her once more. "I love that little green eyed monster."

* * *

**Alright, that brings us to the end of this story. We hope you guys enjoyed it! Let us know what you think! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
